


Stars

by heyorhea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple chapters, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyorhea/pseuds/heyorhea
Summary: A random demon/angel Au nobody asked for but was provided
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii theres nothing more to talk about just a average story

Atsumu jumped out of bed when he heard his alarm. Today was the day, today was the day he was given a human to watch over. He couldn't wait to meet the angel he was gonna work with. He sprung out of bed and began to get ready. He wanted to look the best so he didn't make a fool out of himself in front of anyone. He took a good look at himself in the mirror feeling confident he looked good before heading out the door. Recently he had gotten out of the habit of waiting for his brother. He was sent to heaven since he as usual was the "good" twin. Atsumu didnt mind though he liked hell, he had some good friends to including Suna who was his brothers boyfriend. The law of angels and devils not being together was recently lifted seeing the amount of devils and angels falling in love. His brother and suna was the perfect example.They were together in the real world and planned to stay together. 

His best friend oikawa however wasnt so lucky. When he was sentenced to hell his husband iwaizumi was sentenced to heaven. They made there relationship private and nobody found out until a couple months ago. The guardian of heaven sent iwaizumi down here as a punishment which was really stupid since the love of his life was down here. The law made life better though. The angels who werent assigned jobs got to see devils weren't all bad and it was just hte stories they believed. He flew around the corner and landed in front of the devil's HQ. Atsumu liked his wings they were long and black. Fluffy feathers coating all around it. His wings were rare to him since other devils had long red and slikly wings. His were more like angel wings with a black coloring. Suna suggested it was because atsumu was a good person but the way he died was considered a sin thats why he was here. Atsumu didn't know how he died. Suna was sent to hell because according to his parents morals being gay was a sin. They never treated him bad they simple dissaproved of his choices and suna said he could live with that. He walked into the building still surprised at the decor. It looked like a palace. He met the lady at the front desk.

"Can i help you?" she asked not glancing up at her computer. "Uhh yea i need to find out which human im guarding?" he said nervously he wasnt really prepared. "2nd floor to your right." she said pointing in the direction of the elevator. As the floor dinged he saw akaashi sitting at the desk eating at some strawberry pocky, wearing his usual red scarf. "Hey kaashi!" atsumu called out waving at his friend. "hey atsumu, ready for the big day?" akaashi asked. "Hell yes!" atsumu said getting even more excited. "okay first we have to go through some things it may bother you though." akaashi said getting a little more serious, Atsumu felt his chest tightned. He didnt want to know. Before you became a guardian for a human you have to go through you're own past to know what you should prevent your human from doing. But since atsumu was a devil his goal was to encourage those wrongful laws. He didnt mind that but he didnt wanna encourage his human to do something that could result in a death. He promised himself that. His boss said that was fine. they had a choice when they wanted to put there opinion in. Part of him couldn't wait for this. Once suna found his past he set off to find the "love of his life" Atsumu gulped as he nodded his head. "Okay follow me." akaashi said leading him towards the "seeing room." Atsumu followed akaashi down a long hallway before stopping at a large door. Akaashi grabbed a file and pulled out a card. he swiped the card and brought atsumu inside. "what do you wanna see first?

akaashi said pointing to a long hall of boxes.Atsumu ran his fingers on the boxes, each had a label of a certain memory. His hand stopped at Boyfriend. Boyfriend? he thought. He slowly pressed into the box and a light shined through as a clip started playing. "hiya omi! couldnt wait to see me again coulda?" atsumu watched himself tease another male. He stared at him trying to see if he knew him. At least i had good taste in the real world, atsumu thought to himself. He kept staring at the other male wondering how someone like him could get with someone so handsome. 

"Tsumu youre such a flirt." the other male laughed back. "I have to talk to you though." the tenstion stiffened between the males. "sure omi whats up." The male said. Atsumu watched his past self face soften up. was this the guy he's gonna date?" "I like you, and not in a friend way i like everything about you even your annoying laugh." the male said. Atsumu felt himself smile watching his past slef jump into the other male. "Took you long enough!"his past self laughed. The light died down and atsumu stood there. "How was it?" akaashi asked. "Amazing.." atsumu replied before contiuing down the path. "marriage." He stopped at it and pushed down. "Atsumu stop moving!!" a voice yelled. Atsumu recongized that voice. It was oikawa. He laughed to himself. They were friends in the real world too. He heard a bunch of laughter and he looked at the scene he knew most of these people. "look akaashi theres you!" he pointed. he heard akaashi hum in the background. He saw kenma and hinata. He smiled. Who knew i had so many friends he thought. 

That made him hate his death even more. How could he leave such wonderful people. "tsumu if you dont stop moving im gonna hit you!" he heard oikawa say. He watched himself in a long white dress laughing as oikawa tied up the ends. A white light flahsed before bringing the memory to a new time. He was walking down the isle. He looked to see the same black haired man standing there at the altar. I married him too he laughed. Once again the light flashed and it showed them having fun and partying. "Dance with me omi!!!" he watched himself yell. He looked drunk as fuck. He watched the male get up and swing atsumu around. He never seen himself so happy. he watched as the lights faded out. He walked down the hall some more and stopped at another one. 

"oikawa's accident" He pushed down the button. what happened with oikawa he panicked. He saw his past self laying on the couch with the same black haired male. suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?' his past self answered. "Atsumu get to oikawa's now." he heard hinats's voice on the other line. Atsumu watched his past self face turned into worry. "Sakusa we have to go now." atsumu said shaking his husband on the verge of tears. "Why...oh shit are you crying?!" atsumu watched his past self grab onto his husband and pull hi to the door. "Oikawa's now, i think he did it." atsumu whispered. the other male who's name is sakusa nodded before grabbing the keys and heading out the door with atsumu. the white light fashed and soon they were in front of a house banging on the door. "HINATA OPEN THE DOOR!" atsumu's past self yelled. Suddenly the door flung open and a trembled hinata was standing there. "Did he?" atsumu asked hope in his voice. He watched hinata slowly nod his head before atsumu ran into the house and into oikawa's bedroom. 

There was something atsumu wished he never saw. Oikawa's lifeless body was laying there. Atsumu felt a tear run down his face. Oikawa was so happy why would he do this.he didnt wanna watch anymore of this memoy he hit the button again and watched the memory fade out. Once it closed a note fell out. Atsumu recongized that note, it was the one near oikawa's dead body. He picked it up and read it.

"Im sorry i need my iwa."

that was it. That was the note. Atsumu did remember how iwaizumi died. Oikawa mentioned it once or twice. He was pretty sure it was drunk driver that hit him. Atsumu felt a tear escape his face. He quickly wiped it away and continued down the hall. Most of his memories from that point on were sad. Everytime he was sad the same black haired male was there for him. He wiped his tears and hugged him all night. He walked down the hall nearing the end when he stopped.

"Omi-kun's death"

Atsumu pushed the button. This time he felt sucked into the memory, like he couldnt lleave until it was over. But it wasnt a home he was at it was a highway. He looked for someone he recongized and saw the same black haired male. He was driving down the highway. Atsumu moved closer towards the car and saw what was in it. A giant teddy bearand and roses. He looked at the date of the memory. A year after there wedding...It was there anniversary! Atsumu smiled at the sight before his face shifted into horror. A car came swerving right off the lane and into his car. He watched as the car tumbled right off the highway and down the mountain. He slammed the button not wanting to see anymore but it woulldnt take him out. "Akaashi! Make it stop!" he yelled tears on the verge of falling. "I can't you have to see it thats why you cant leave." akaashi said softly.

Atsumu watched the white flash and this time he was in a hospital. He saw himself talking to a doctor. He looked horrible. He had such huge eyebags and he was so skinny. Atsumu looked around for the black haired male until he realized that was the figure on the bed, and it was dead. He turned back to his past self to see him crying into his brother. Then the memory shut off. "I dont wanna see anymore." atsumu said tears flowing down his cheeks. "You actually have to view the last one." akaashi said. Atsumu sighed preparing himself for the next one.

"Death." atsumu closed his eyes as he pushed the button.

He was in the house that belonged to him and sakusa. Atsumu looked around the house. It was fulled of there picttures. He looked at them and put together some memories they might have shared. He stopped when he heard a crash, he turned around to see hi past self crying again this time muttering something. He moved closer only to stop when he heard the name. "Why sakusa." he heard his past self sob. Atsumu slowly understood why he died the way he did. HE watched his pastself get up from the chair and walk into a bedroom. Atsumu followed. 

He saw what he wasnt ready for. His past selfs death. he shut his eyes not wanting to face the horror again. He slowly opened his eyes after a couple minutes and saw his past self lifeless body hanging from the ceiling fan. Atsumu looked around for anyone to find his body he didnt wanna see this anymore. His past self died with a smile. As the memory faded a phrase in black popped up. 

"wait for me Kiyoomi"


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa pov and his death stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im glad you hit that next chapter button :)

3rd pov

Sakusa groaned as he stepped out of bed. Today he would be guarding a human for the first time. He was dreading it. He would rather stay in the comfort of his own home then go follow some indecisve human. On top of it all he had to meet a devil. His parents always told him to stay away from devils. At first he thought he was overreacting until someone told him the story of a angel that was sent to hell. Rumors were the devil like the angel and in orde rot keep what he wanted he made someone leak photos of a forced kiss. In hell you could like whoever, they made that agreement with heaven but from the recetn meetings the gods made it pretty clear if he actually caught a angel and devil together the penalty would be death. That was enough to make sakusa obey. He didnt wanna die for the second time. 

He walked out of the house and headed towards the main HQ. Sakusa never wondered what his past life was. He doubted it was thata interesting. Love wasn't his thing and his attitude wasnt the best either. He did wonder what was his job he never found a great interest in anything except organzing and he doubts there is a job where you just clean. He was gonnna meet with bokuto at the front enterance before entering the building. Bokuto was seeing a devil. It was apprenetly his soulmate from the other life. Sakusa heard alot about bokuto's past life. He learned his favorite was cloud atlas and he really likes red scarves. Bokuto also really liked te snow. Sakusa never met the devil bokuto was seeing he didnt want to either. Bokuto tried to tell him they were nice but he didnt wanna believe so. How can someone who was sentenced to hell be nice. They are all evil i mean why else wold they be in hell. 

He once knew a devil, he ran into him on accident. Iwaizumi was his name but he didnt have regular black wings they looked like his except with a black coloring. He googled it when he got home and never found a result.He continued his flight down to the angels HQ. He wondered if he had a partner what they would look like. he honestly didnt mind there gender, but if he had to be honest he would pefer a guy. He would want them short if he was honest but not to short. Maybe blonde hair..  
He flew around the corner and landed in front of the building. He saw bokuto standing there with his usual smile. "HEY HEY HEY SAKUSA!" he yelled once he saw him. "Ready for the big day?" bokuto asked. Sakusa nodded his head. He was in fact not ready. He knew he must have been a good person if he was sent to heaven so he wasnt worried about his past but his stomach felt heavy as he headed towards the doors. 

"Oh we gotta wait someone is veiwing memories from the other side." bokuto said stopping at the gate. Heaven and hell shared the same memory void thats how bokuto and his devil met. Bokuto never said his name in order to keep him a secert, but sakusa was almost certain he could figure it out. I mean only one person controls memories from each side so it couldn't have been that hard. Bokuto tapped his shoulder and signaled him to go inside the room. He walked in and looked around. Just boxes with words on them? He walked over to the boxes and saw that they were labled with memories. Most of them seemed boring simple things like. "Vacation" or "Frist day of ____ grade" he skipped past those not really caring. He stopped at a memory that caught his attention.

"Volleyball."

He was almost certain he wasnt entertained by any kind of sports but he clicked the memory anyway. A white light flashed and he was in a volleyball court. He watched his past self jump into the air spiking a ball into the ground. It actually looked pretty fun. "You should let me set to you." someone said. Sakusa watched his past elf turn around and face a blonode hair male. Sakusa laughed as he remembered he was into blondes. "Sure, but clean your hands first." his past self said. Was he a germaphobe? he doesnt mind germs now. He rather everything be clean but he doesn't mind. He watched the blonde hair man clean his hands before grabbing the volleyball. He watched as they practiced there spikes. They moved so perfectly as if they played together for years. "Hey i never got your name? the blonde said. "Sakusa Kiyoomi" his past self replied. 

"Atsumu...Atsumu miya" the male replied smiling. 

He watched the memory close off before walking down to see some more. One was labled "Feelings." Sakusa was curious on why a enitre memory was called feelings since it was something people felt all the time. He clicked on the memory and was once again faced with the white flash. This time he was in his room with his head in his hands, but someone else was there rubbing his back. Was this the guy he had feelings for? Sakusa didnt find this male attracive at all. He took a moment to realize his past self was crying. Wait..were they breaking up?? Now he was super confused, until he heard his past self. "I dont understand komori, why him?!" his past self said. "sakusa...you know you can't control feelings okay?" the male name komori said. Sakusa was really confused now. He tried to figure out the situation and why it was so important in his timeline. He watched the memory as eh tried to figure it out. 

"Well when do you see him again?" komori asked. "At the training camp next week." his past self sighed. Okay so the person was from somewhere else if he's seeing him at a training camp. "well just tell him! Im sure he likes you back!" the other male said with a bit of hope in his voice. "I doubt he does, i mean im not the nicest to him." sakusa past self sighed again. "Yea but you do defend him! He also comes to you when he needs anything!" komori said. "Yea because he sees me as a brother." sakusa past said. 

Sakusa understood the situation. He liked someone and didnt think he liked him back. He watched as the memory fade. "Hey bokuto who's that guy i was with?" sakusa asked."Oh thats komori,you're cousin." bokuto said. Sakusa felt relieved he wasnt invlolved like that with him. He continued down the lanes watching quick memories. So far he had a great life. The confession went well and they were dating. He learned he had a lot of friends too. Some being really weird, and one being unhumanly horny but still a virgin. (No its not kuroo.)

His hand stopped at marriage. He got married?! Sakusa sighed as he hit the button wondering who he would have married. "Sakusa pay attention." he heard a voice snap. His past self turned his head towards his friend iwaizumi. Sakusa smiled, he knew this person. "You have written your vows right?" iwaizumi asked.  
"Y-yea." sakusa stuttered. His past self seemed really nervous. "what if he changes his mind?" sakusa breathed out. Iwa let out a soft laugh. "I don't think he will, he's currently gossiping to my husband about you and how he can't wait to get married to you." 

"seriously?" his past self said looking a bit more relaxed. "Seriously." iwaizumi responded. 

A white light flashed and now he was at the altar. he watched the same blonde man from the other memories saying "I do" and with that the memory closed.  
Sakusa smiled at his past life but he did wonder where the blonde male was now. He was only in heaven for a couple months so he would still be alive. Sakusa trailed down the lane and clicked on almost all the memories. Most of them were with the blonde male laughign with him. 

Some were with his friends joking around and talking about there husbands. Sakusa really liked his past life. He was happy he came to see his memories. But his heart dropped when hr saw the title "death." He didnt wanna click it but he knew he had to. He hoped his ast day was with his husband atsumu. Even though he wasnt actually there he found himself falling in love with the boy. His laugh the way he went out of his way to make sakusa happy, just everything. He sighed as he clicked the button.

There he was driving in a car playing some music. sakusa looked around the car. A picture of him and his husband. In the back a giant teddy bear and some roses. Sakusa watched himself drive down the highway when suddenly a car slammed in and everything went black. He watched the light flicker in the memory and heard voices he couldn't see anything however. "Omi please wake up." he heard a voice called. He knew that voice it was his husband. He waited for his past self to say someting but nothing happen, until the flickering light went out and the sound of atsumu crying dissapered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally gonna meet :) and yes i did that. aint no shame in it just tears.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! im super happy you actually read till the end


End file.
